Danny Phantom's Grand Adventure
by iamkimpossible
Summary: Danny has an ordinary day, until skulker shows up. When danny gets captured a few days later, will sam and tucker be able to rescue danny while trying not to get themselves killed?
1. Intro

Hey guys, how are you doing? This is my first fan-fic, so please, no flames. Introduction:

Danny: Everyone's a little different, but Danny, well, he's A LOT

different. On the outside, he's a nervous, kinda clumsy 14-year-old

who wouldn't stick out in a crowd. But underneath that awkward

teenage exterior, Danny is a genuine superhero! After an accident in

his parents' lab, Danny was given some ghostly powers. Half ghost,

Danny can see, hear, and talk to other paranormal beings—not to

mention battle them on a regular basis to save his friends, family and,

you know, the rest of the planet. Too bad he's still afraid of them!

Sam: Samantha and Danny ARE NOT A COUPLE! They're just

really, really good friends who share a psychic connection. Get it?

Well, Samantha doesn't care if you don't believe her anyway. This

Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian couldn't care less what other people think

of her, which is a good thing since she's into conspiracy theories and

all things paranormal. Luckily for Danny, he has a super smart girl

FRIEND to help him out his jams.

Tucker: If talking was a superpower, Tucker would be the king of

superheroes. No matter how many ghosts are chasing him, Tucker

just keeps on chatting, and it gets him and Danny into loads of

trouble. At least Tucker's knowledge of Danny's powers hasn't gotten

in the way of their friendship—although it would be nice if Tucker

kept his mouth shut and let Danny handle the paranormal activity.

Skulker: Skulker is a ghost that hunts things rare and unique.

The box ghost: The box ghost is a pathetic excuse for a ghost. He

always says, "I am the box ghost, controller of all things square and

cubical! Beware!" He also says lame box puns.

Well, there is the end of the introduction. If you have any ideas, post

them in the reviews.


	2. Ordinary Day

Here is chapter one. It is kind of like the episode "One of a Kind". Sorry if the intro was short.

* * *

Chapter One: Ordinary Day Danny had just finished fighting ghosts, until tucker accidentally dropped the thermos. Then Tucker says that he should be done fighting ghosts by now. Then, where no one can see, skulker is spying on danny. Danny doesn't know that he is going to be followed by a ghost that hunts all things rare and unique. He has a cage especially saved for danny. Danny goes to school the next day and gets a test that he took. He says that he can't get a d in biology and that his parents will kill him. Sam says not if he pulls up his grade up by doing an extra-credit report on a purple-backed gorilla. Sam also says that there are only 2 left in the world and that they were both males. Then they went to the zoo. Tucker and danny fell asleep and skulker was in the tiger exhibit and the gorilla was signaling that he wanted to be let out. The gorilla attacks skulker and then skulker flies up to where danny and tucker were sleeping. Sam sees skulker and says oh my gosh, then skulker shot something and it covers sam's mouth and quiets her.

* * *

sorry if the chapter was short, but i couldn't think. 


	3. Authors note

**Sorry about not updating but I have been having a writers block so I need help. If any of you have ideas review.**


	4. Caprured, tried escaping, and punishment

**Then Samson barges in,and wakes up danny. Danny and tucker scream, and then they let go of each other and danny goes ghost. Danny takes Samson to the cage and locks it. Sam says, "Danny there was a gho-". Then danny says, "I wonder who let the gorilla out?! Sam!" Tucker says, "Wait until we tell everyone that you let out a 400 pound gorilla!" Sam holds up the picture of tucker and danny hugging, and then danny and tucker say, "We don't have proof that she actually did it." **

**Danny, tucker and sam get to his house, and go up into his room. Little do they know that skulker is standing in his doorway invisible. Skulker catches danny in the net and takes him down into his basement. **Danny **screamed in frustration as Skulker tightened his grip round **

**Danny's neck.**

**"Soon, Ghost Child, you shall join my collection." Skulker purred as he **

**produced a pair of electro magnism chains and wrapped them around **

**Danny's body. **

**" Let me go!" He yelled as Skulker proceeded to walk through the Ghost **

**Portal. Skulker turned his large mechanical head to look at Danny, who **

**immediantly fell silent. **

**" As you wish Ghost Child." he sneered and dropping Danny on the floor, **

**he continued to drag him along and disappeared into the Ghost Zone, **

**with a soft 'click'.**

**Sam and tucker don't get there in time, because when they get into the basement the portal is open and danny and skulker are nowhere to be seen. **

**Danny had been knocked out by a special chemical in the net, and when he wakes up, he is in the ghost zone. He yells where am I?! skulker tells him to shut up and that he is in the ghost zone. Danny freaks out,(AND I MEAN REALLY FREAKS OUT!),screams, and passes out. When danny wakes up, he finds himself chained to the wall with every day human chains, by the neck. Danny goes intangible and phases through the chains and cage, and tries to escape. When he gets to skulkers exit to his lair, he gets caught and punished. **

**Danny is chained to a wall in the back of skulkers lair in only his boxers, first he is hit with a regular whip 10 times on his front and 15 times on his back. Then he is hit 15 times on his front and 20 times on his back with a whip that has 9 tails and hooks on the end. Then he is raped so bad that he is in pure shock at the end. **

**After all that he is put back in his cage and he curls up in his cave and goes to sleep. **


End file.
